A song is worth a thousand feelings
by hummel-Anderson girl
Summary: So this is a bunch of prompts given by readers  if i get any  of Kurt/Klaine singing songs, in different situations. You, the reader submit a song and situation, i write it! Most will probably include Warblers or ND and will always be kurt/klaine!


**(A/N: So HI! I'm the author for this fic! Basically i'm obsessed with Klaine, but I am really a Kurt-centric person, and every time I turn on my iPod I end up picturing Kurt singing whatever song comes on, and making up situations for why he would be singing said song. And so in each chapter of this fic, I will be posting a summary of the situation, then write it out. They will all be either Kurt or Klaine-centric and will almost ALWAYS feature the Warblers or ND. PROMPTS ACCEPTED so please please please give them to me. That is if anyone even reads this. And please, no flames! If you think i'm a bad writer please just press the back button and stay silent. Thanks! HERE WE GO!)**

**Chapter 1: missing you**

Situation summary: Set while Kurt's at Dalton. On mothers day Kurt is already on edge and sensitive, but he really reaches his boiling point when he hears what others boys think of the day.

Mothers' day had never been a good day for Kurt. It was a day when you're meant to celebrate a big part of a typical family. But that was the thing; nothing in Kurt's life had been simple lately, not his Dalton situation, not his family, not the warblers…not Blaine.

He woke up in the morning at the same early time as usual; even though it was a Sunday he had an early Warbler practice to get to. Honestly he had been dreading this day for a while, because instead of having the ability to shut himself in his room, he was at Dalton now. Kurt slowly pulled himself so he was sitting on the side of his bed, and as usual he put up all the strength he could and let out a long sigh, heading to the bathroom to get ready for what he knew was going to be a horridly long day.

Kurt pushed open the large cherry wood doors leading into the warblers practice and meeting room. He was dressed in black skinnies, a white dress shirt and a black vest; they weren't required to wear their uniforms and he wasn't feeling particularly festive. Heading in a straight line for a red leather chair in the back of the room next to couches where Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were seated, he barley took his eyes off the hardwood floor.

"Hey!"

"Mornin' Kurt!"

"Sup"

"Yo!"

He looked up and nodded his head in recognition ant the boys' greetings, lowering gracefully into the empty seat. He saw Blaine's hand about to reach out and grab his, but pulled it out of reach, trying to be subtle about it but failing. His actions caught the other boys in the group's attention, because usually Kurt would be anxious to hold Blaine's hand, it had become natural for the pair and it was growing increasingly hard to believe that they weren't even dating.

"Hey, Kurt, you okay?" a slightly hurt and confused Blaine asked, his head ducking to try and gain eye contact with the chestnut haired boy.

Kurt quickly snapped his head up and was met with a few concerned faces; he smiled the best fake smile he could manage,

"Yeah, just tired" he lied easily

The boys looked hesitant to believe his excuse and just let it go, but were distracted by a loud beep from Blaine's direction, followed by some rustling as he pulled out his phone, as he looked at the screen, his lips tilted down into a half-grimace, half-frown, and he groaned.

"What's up, man?" David asked

"Ugh. Its my mom, she wants me to come home so she can spend mother's day with me, I _really _don't want to have to do that." Blaine replied, and Kurt's eyebrows knotted together, and he slowly raised his head as comments from the other boys in the little circle,

"Ugh. I know man, I mean I love my mom but I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to be out living life, especially on the weekend!"

"I know right? I think I'm just telling my mom I have a test to avoid it this year."

"It's just annoying you know. I _always_ come home for the weekend, I need a break!"

Kurt was getting more angry and disbelieving with each statement or agitated comment he heard. And even more so as all the other Warblers came in the room and joined in the conversation, adding in their rude comments about they're dislike for their obligations on Mothers day.

"_**Are you all kidding me right now?**_" The other boys were surprised and slightly scared at the sudden raise and change of tone Kurt had taken.

"What?" Blaine asked, as confused as the others.

Kurt scoffed and rose from his seat, and headed for the door, ignoring all the confused calls of his name, when he reached the door, he turned the group of boys, his hand still lingering on the doorknob, and slowly made eye contact with the people looking back at him,

" I'm going to give you some advice. Don't take your Moms for granted, because you never know what day could be your last." And with that, he quickly strode out of the room and started down the hall. The Warblers heard music playing loudly and dim light from the crack beneath his door but didn't see the countertenor the rest of the evening.

All during the day on Monday, Kurt wasn't in classes or at school and the boys, Blaine especially, had grown antsy and worried. And when the final bell rang, the boys headed to Warbler practice.

All the boys were moving in a clump or two toward the door to the practice room and were surprised when they opened the door to reveal Kurt sitting on a wooden stool next to one of the windows on the far side of the room, looking up from a small rectangle piece of thick paper when he heard the boys. Blaine quickly rushed to him, pulling Kurt into a semi awkward hug, seeing as Blaine was standing and Kurt was seated on the high stool.

"You had me worried sick, why didn't you return my calls?" Blaine was still gripping Kurt tightly when he felt two hands on his chest, softly pushing him away,

"Because I was preparing" He said, "I know its not usually how these rehearsals work but I have something you need to hear, " Wes opened his mouth to question, but he was cut off, "It's important" Wes's mouth closed shut and the boys, including Blaine, sat down on the surrounding couches, waiting.

Kurt looked down to the rectangle piece in his hand again and sighed before speaking again,

"I was about 7 when my mom died," there was an audible intake of breath, " and while yes, it was quite a few years ago, it's not something you _ever_ get over. Sure, you come to terms with the fact, but there is _always_ that feeling that you aren't complete, because they were a big part of you, and when they're gone, its never the same." All the boys were looking at Kurt with sad, disbelieving expressions as he continued, " and so yesterday, when you were all complaining about _having _to see your mothers, as if it were a **chore**, it made me think that you don't think about what it would be like if one day they just **weren't** there anymore." The boys had expressions varying from heartbroken, to guilty, to sad, but overall it was probably a mixture of each. There was a long silence, before Kurt began again,

"When my mom got sick, I didn't understand. But I **do** remember her giving me three things before she was gone…. A tape, and a note, and a picture. She explained in the note about why she wouldn't be there anymore, and what the tape was for…it's a song she gave to me to tell me how she wanted me to live, and left me the last picture we ever took together, and the last picture ever take of her." He reached behind him and grabbed a cassette tape and a folded paper off the window ledge, placing them both in his lap before holding up the square rectangle paper they had seen him looking at when they came in, seeing that it was a picture. In the picture was a small boy in a baby blue sweater, smiling at the camera, sitting on the lap of a woman with nothing but a bandana on her head and a white hospital gown.

The boys watched speechlessly as Kurt sat the items back on the ledge, including the picture, and spoke again as he twisted his torso to the small stand next to him, his finger hovering above the play button of a small boom box,

"This is the song my mom left for me. I hope it makes you realize that appreciating your mother will eventually be something you will never regret." He pressed down on the button and soft music came on as he opened his mouth to sing,

**(A/N: song is 'my Wish' by the Rascal Flatts)**

'_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you wanna' go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you'_

The heart strings of the listening boys weren't just being tugged, they were being ripped by the raw, pure emotion in the blue eyed boys voice and face as he sang, some of them even getting tears in they're eyes,

'_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till' you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

_But more than anything, more than anything, _

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes, all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

_And while you're out there getting' where you're getting' to, I hope you_

_Know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah this, is my wish.'_

Kurt's voice stayed clear and steady and beautiful, despite the tears running down his pink-tinted cheeks.

'_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you live, I hope_

_You always forgive_

_And you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find gods grace in every mistake,_

_And always give more than you take, but more than anything,_

_Yeah more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes, all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

_And while you're out there getting' where you're getting' to, I hope you_

_Know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah this, is my wish.'_

Kurt finished, hitting every note perfectly. There was a pregnant pause only filled with a few sniffles from Kurt and around the room. After a little more silence, Blaine hurled himself up from his seat and curled his arms around the crying boy, tears in his own eyes as he held the boy fiercely. And soon after he hear multiple shuffles and footsteps as the pair were encircled by many pairs of arms, forming a large group hug, and Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Your mom would be_**so **_proud of you, and I will make sure you are _never_ alone."

**(A/N: could just be me but that was pretty emotional. I love that song so much and HAD to have Kurt sing it! Thanks for reading! If you have any, please leave a song+situation suggestion prompt! Thanks again! –Anna)**


End file.
